1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body protector for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention involves an assembly of tubular elements which are interconnected with each other and which are attached to the front and rear bumpers and to the side of the vehicle to protect the body of the vehicle from possible damage that might be sustained in parking lots by the opening of doors on adjacent vehicles.
2. The Prior Art
It is well recognized that when one parks his vehicle in a parking lot he risks the possibility of damage to the doors and sides of his vehicle as a result of someone opening a door on an adjacent parked vehicle and striking the doors or other body parts of the first person's vehicle.
Applicant is aware of the following listed United States Patents:
______________________________________ Price 1,643,517 September 27, 1927 Lusse 1,754,112 April 8, 1930 Beane 1,804,304 May 5, 1931 Rose 2,507,421 May 9, 1950 Mazelsky 3,369,634 February 20, 1968 Chika 4,217,970 August 19, 1980 Winiecki 4,416,465 November 22, 1983 ______________________________________
The Price patent shows metal strips which appear to be attached to the side of an old type of automobile adjacent the running board.
The Rose patent shows a three-wheeled motorcycle with bars extending around the circumference.
Chika shows, in FIG. 4, a four-wheeled motorcycle with a rod-type frame.